The Missing Hours (A Dirk Pitt Fanfiction)
by Stacie M. DeShazer
Summary: Pacific Vortex Chapter Addition (Short). This was written for a contest on the Clive Cussler Forum. I got second place in Overall Impression. :-) There are some missing hours in Pacific Vortex. What was Dirk doing during those hours. And how does he have twins with Summer Moran when they didn't doing anything? Or did they? (Sexual Situations are implied.) Please Review.


February 24, 2005

The Missing Hours Dirk Pitt Fanfition  
Addition to Chapter 6 in Pacific Vortex  
by: Stacie Marie Covington DeShazer

**Disclaimer:** _Oh boy it's that time again. OK here are the boring formalities. Neither Dirk Pitt nor Summer Moran are mine. They are the property of Clive Cussler. I am just borrowing them for a short time and I promise I will take good care of them and return them in the same shape that I borrowed them. This is for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made off of this story._

**Description:** _Pacific Vortex Chapter Addition (Short). This was written for a contest on the Clive Cussler Forum. I got second place in Overall Impression. :-)_

_**Please provide Feedback**_

_**Prologue:**_ This takes place in between Chapters 6 and 7. At the end of Chapter Admiral Hunter is preparing the Martha Ann for departure at 2100 hours. In the book, the next time we see Dirk is parking his car shortly before 2100. Now where did he go after his first meeting with Admiral Hunter and before he arrived at the harbor at 2100?

_When is he going to get home? _she thought. _I've been waiting for hours. _And indeed she had been waiting for hours. She had climbed through the window of the hotel room, not more than thirty minutes after Pitt had left to go to his meeting that Admiral Sandecker had set up with Admiral Hunter. She decided to leave the window open for two reasons. First, she wanted to get away quick once she did what she came to do. And second, she wanted to feel the gentle breeze against her bare skin. She had showered and her hair had completely dried naturally. _I wish he would hurry up. _

It was 1500 hours before Pitt parked his car in the garage of his hotel and went up to his room looking forward to a nap before he had to be aboard the Martha Ann. When he opened the door, he noticed not only a slight breeze, but also a sweet fragrance that was familiar. _That's funny, I thought I left the window closed._he thought to himself as he crossed the threshold of the room. He looked around the room and every thing looked to be in order. Nothing was out of place. The suite was just as he left it. _Maybe I did leave a window open._ Still, he cautiously entered the suite's bedroom.

Just as she was starting to get worried about being missed at home, Summer heard the door open from the bedroom and quickly got into the position that she had planned and closed her eyes. When Pitt arrived at the bed, he saw Summer lying on the bed in the buff. She appeared to be sleeping. Her long red hair was cascading down her chest barely covering up her bare breasts. _Well so much for some sleep. _he thought as he walked over to the bed and gently, but passionately kissed her on the lips.

She returned his kiss and matched his passion. It didn't take long for Summer to strip Pitt of his clothing. The Vortex, the missing sub, the missing ships, the Martha Ann, Admirals Sandecker and Hunter and everything else that had happened in the past day or so melted away, as their bodies became one.

They exhausted each other to the point of sleep. Right before Pitt closed his eyes, he inquired, "Why did you try to kill me the other night?"

"I thought you were someone else," was all she said.

Pitt closed his eyes. The next time he opened them, it was 1930 hours and Summer was gone. He looked over the balcony and saw a rope where she had climbed down to the room below his and left the same way she did last time. There had been very little verbal communication, but from the physical communication, he knew that he loved her. He had a feeling that he would never see her again, but he hoped that he was wrong. Pitt showered, shaved, threw on some clothes and drove off toward the Martha Ann.


End file.
